


Warmth of the Fire

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonfires, Digital Art, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi watch the bonfire as its flames raise into the sky.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Warmth of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite as happy with this one as I wish I was, but wanted to try something different by not starting with a lineart and let it be about the glow and the feeling of the piece.  
> Still it was fun to do something different.


End file.
